Problem: Emily was assigned pages 23 through 58 for homework tonight. If Emily read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting pages 23 through 58, we can subtract 22 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 36. We see that Emily read 36 pages. Notice that she read 36 and not 35 pages.